hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Holte
)-(1978)}} år) |død= |bosted= |yrke= |tidyrke= |arbeidsplass= |mor=Edith Holte (†''') |fostermor= |adoptivmor= |far=Georg Anker-Hansen (†') |fosterfar=Trisaksen |adoptivfar= |søsken= |halvsøsken=Juni Anker-Hansen Jens August Anker-Hansen Eva Rosenkrantz Charlotte Iversen Storm Liland Anker-Hansen ('†') |barn= |barnebarn= |oldebarn= |fosterbarn= |adoptivbarn= |partner= |elsker= |tidpartnere= |tidelskere= |enkeltforhold= |sesonger=31, 31 |år=2014, 2015 |skuespiller=Mikkel Mosfeldt }} Før serien thumb|left|Lille Edvin kom med på [[familiebildet. ''Foto: TV2]] Edvin Holte, også kjent som "Eddie", ble til som følge av en affære mellom Helene Rosenkrantz og Georg Anker-Hansen i 1978. Siden han ikke var Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz' sønn, fikk han ikke vokse opp i Rosenkrantz-familien og ble dermed som spedbarn plassert hos herr Trisaksen på Fugleholmen, hvor han bodde de første årene av sitt liv. Hans tilstedeværelse i området ble ved flere anledninger foreviget i familiene Anker-Hansen og Rosenkrantz' bilder tatt under deres mange ferier på Fugleholmen. Ett av disse er et felles familiebilde av de to familiene. Da Edvin var et par år gammel, orket ikke moren lenger å ikke kunne ta del i livet hans, og fikk Georg til å iscenesette hennes død slik at hun kunne starte et nytt liv sammen med sønnen. Hun lever videre under navnet Edith Holte. Georg finaniserte hele oppveksten til Edvin, og han ble sendt på kostskole i England som liten gutt.Dette forteller svindleren Erik som utgir seg for å være Edvin til Juni i episode 134, sesong 30. Man kan anta at han her "låner" den virkelige Edvins livshistorie. Pengene fra Georg gjorde at mor og sønn kunne gå på teaterforestillinger når de ville, samt spise ute og dra på utenlandsferier. Til tross for at Edvin ikke visste hvem som var hans far, fikk han en bibel av ham i konfirmasjonsgave. Tidlig på 2000-tallet begynner hans eneste familiemedlem Edith å bli dement, og Edvin som bare er et par og tyve må dermed klare seg selv i stor grad. Han blir etter hvert narkoman og ender på et ukjent tidspunkt opp som uteligger. På et tidspunkt selger han identiteten sin for et par hundre gram heroin til en mann ved navn Erik Askeland. Det er interessant at Edvin kjente Eriks sanne navn (i alle fall fornavnet), skjønt Erik Askeland skulle komme til å bruke en lang rekke falske identiteter opp gjennom årene. Det kan derfor være at Edvin solgte ham sin identitet ganske tidlig, før han fikk seg andre falske navn i tillegg. I serien [[Fil:Eddie_finner_avis.png|thumb|left|Eddie finner en interessant avis. Foto: TV2]]Eddie kommer inn i serien i oktober 2014. Han har vært rusfri i 118 dager, men er fortsatt hjemløs. En kveld mens han ser gjennom noen skitne gamle aviser, ser han Anker-Hansen og Rosenkrantz-familienes felles familiebilde på forsiden til en av dem, og later til å gjenkjenne det. Snart identifiserer han seg som gutten på bildet, og seerne får dermed vite at han som frem til nå har utgitt seg for å være Edvin Holte, er en bedrager. Senere drar Eddie til Hotel Cæsar for å snakke med bedrageren, Erik, som blir irritert over at den virkelige Edvin oppsøker ham. Allikevel blir Eddie invitert av Erik til å flytte inn i toppetasjen, noe han takker ja til. Dagen etter er Eddie nede i lobbyen, og Harshad Kapoor er usikker på om han har noe der å gjøre. Kapoor spør "Edvin" (Erik) hvordan det har seg med denne Eddie, og Erik sier da at han er en stakkars narkoman fra Gatehjemmet som han midlertidig lar bo i toppetasjen. Han sier også at Eddie er mer eller mindre konstant ruset (selv om han faktisk har klart å holde seg rusfri i månedsvis). Neste dag har Eddie et møte med veilederen sin om veien videre nå som han ikke lenger er aktiv i rus. Han lufter tanken om å besøke sin demente mor for å vise henne at han har forandret seg, noe veilederen mener er en god idé. Senere samme dag forteller han dette til Erik, som stiller seg svært negativ til Eddies planer. Erik prøver å få ham bort fra tanken på å besøke moren, men mislykkes med å overtale ham til å la være, og ser seg nødt til å fortelle ham at Edith døde nylig. Han forteller rimeligvis ikke at det var han selv som drepte henne. [[Fil:Erik_doper_Eddie.png|thumb|left|Erik lurer Eddie til å drikke te med dop i. Foto: TV2]]Selv om Eddie ennå er bedratt og tenker på Erik som en venn, ønsker Erik å uskadeliggjøre ham så fort som mulig. Han kjøper noe dop og sniker det i Eddie uten at han vet det, slik at han skal havne på kjøret igjen og ikke rote til Eriks planer. Deretter dumper han den håpløst rusede mannen på hjemmet der han kom fra. Når Turid Vant får høre sannheten om Erik Askeland, gir hun Eva og Juni beskjed om å finne den virkelige Edvin for at hun skal kunne tro på dem. Etter hvert husker Harshad den narkomane mannen som fikk bo i toppetasjen hos Erik, og får en mistanke om at dette var den virkelige Edvin. Han klarer å finne ut hvem han er, og oppsøker Eddies tidligere romkamerat, Jojo, som forteller ham at Eddie var "stinn av gryn" da han kom tilbake, penger Erik Askeland ga ham, sannsynligvis for å sikre seg at Eddie skulle ha råd til narkotika og dermed holde seg på kjøret. Etter kort tid kommer det frem at Eddie er blodfan av bandet Grateful Dead, og når Harshad oppdager at bandet forsatt spiller i San Francisco forstår han at det er der Eddie befinner seg. Han og Eva drar dit, og etter å ha «lånt» nøkkelen til Eddies rom, finner de ham. Eddie blir imidlertid redd når to fremmede mennesker befinner seg på rommet hans, og han stikker av. [[Fil:Eva_og_Eddie.png|thumb|left|Eva har endelig funnet sin virkelige halvbror. Foto: TV2]]Snart får Eva likevel fatt i ham, og prøver å forklare at han er hennes halvbror og at han må bli med tilbake til Oslo for å bevise at Erik Askeland er en bedrager. Eddie sier først nei, men etter litt betenkning går han med på det. Når Eva, Eddie og Kapoor har kommet hjem til Norge, drar Eddie, Eva og Juni til politiet hvor Eddie forteller sannheten om hvordan Erik kjøpte identiteten hans. Når Erik deretter kidnapper Jenny, rigger politiet seg klar i Evas leilighet og klarer å spore opp Erik når han ringer Eva. I disse dagene er Eddie og Juni gode støttespillere for Eva som naturlig nok er veldig lei seg og redd for at Erik skal skade Jenny. Senere kontakter Erik dem og avslører at han holder Jenny som gissel på hotellet i toppetasjen, hvor politiet raskt evakuerer hotellet og gjør seg klare til å overfalle Erik, til tross for at Eva ikke vil risikere Jennys liv. Til slutt bestemmer Eddie seg for å ta heisen til toppetasjen og konfronterer Erik personlig. Eddie tilbyr å ta Jennys plass siden det var han som brøt deres avtale og sier at det er han som skulle bli truet istedenfor, men Erik nekter og påstår at Jenny er like skyldig i sin situasjon som han er. [[Fil:Mellom_Jenny_og_Edvin.png|thumb|left|Eddie stiller seg mellom Jenny og den truende Erik. Foto: TV2]]Erik peker på Eddie med pistol og spør om det er sånn han har tenkt å dø, men Eddie svarer med at han har allerede vært død i alle sine år som narkoman og ikke er redd lenger. De ender opp med å slåss om pistolen og Eddie skyter Erik i brystet i selvforsvar. Mannen som myrdet Eddies mor, segner om og dør. Folk kommer til, og Jenny blir gjenforent med familien. Til tross for den lykkelige seieren blir Eddie raskt bedt om å bli med politiet for å ha begått mord, selv om Storm og Juni fremholder at han gjorde det i selvforsvar, og til tross for Eva og Jennys misnøye. Men Eddie aksepterer å bli med politiet og forklarer at han er glad for å ha fått møtt og hjulpet sin familie. Juni sier at de vil se hverandre snart, og sammen med de andre ønsker hun ham lykke til og han drar med politiet. [[Fil:Jenny_omfavner_Eddie.png|thumb|Jenny omfavner sin redningsmann. Foto: TV2]] Av Junis utsagn i neste episode (Eddie selv blir ikke vist) fremgår det at hun har opprettet et fond som skal gi Eddie hans rettmessige del av arven. Eddie hadde imidlertid ingen interesse av å delta i den daglige driften av hotellet, og har satt aksjene han arvet, over på Eva og Juni. Ingenting blir sagt om at det ble noen rettssak fordi Eddie skjøt Erik Askeland, så myndighetene aksepterte antagelig at dette skjedde i selvforsvar, og for å redde Jenny. Referanser Kategori:Underkarakterer Kategori:Større underkarakterer